The Art of Love
by CrystalDarkSamus
Summary: Deidara finds love in an enemy he never thought he could. A DeidaraxFemale Itachi fanfiction.


**(Hello Crystal Dark Samus here with my new fanfiction 'The Art of Love.' It contains a Deidaraxsurprise pairing. I wanted to capture hatred mixed with pure love. The surprise is Itachi is a female. Story contains a sex scene, some sexual themes and a bit of violence. Please rate and review. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! By the way when you see text in Italics it is a character's thought. Ohne Dich is copyright to Rammstein. Here is a link to the song with both German and English lyrics. ^^)**

**The Art of Love**

_'Itachi Uchiha…the very name made my blood boil and my teeth grit. His eyes…the eyes that look down upon my art. I have vowed that no matter what, I will make him pay for what he did. I despise him. That raven haired jerk thinks he's the best thing to happen since the invention of ramen. I am much better than he yet the Leader seems to have more confidence in him. Hmph. Well, no matter. Talent always finds a way of outshining the pretenders.- '_

"Hey! Moron! Are you even paying attention, or are you day dreaming about makeup and dresses again?" Sasori snapped, the crimson haired puppet mad at his comrade for dozing off. They had been on a long surveillance mission; they had been in position for ten hours in the outskirts of Sunagakure, trying to find any information of interest to the Akatsuki. Their mission was proving fruitless and both young men were on edge. Sasori shook his head, thinking of the day wasted.  
"Hey! I was not daydreaming about dresses and makeup! How many times do I have to tell you and Kakuzu that I am not a girl?! I'm a man! I like women, not dress like one!" Deidara glared, his visible eye narrowed in anger at being called female. People within the Akatsuki thought it was amusing to call him a female just to see him get angry.

"Let's go. This mission was a complete failure. We found out nothing new. Leader won't be happy, but it can't be helped." Sasori stood up and began walking. They had a long trip back to the hideout and it was going to be a long one. Deidara was silent as he followed his partner. He could have used his jutsu to summon a clay dragon for them to fly back on, but quite frankly he wanted his partner to suffer for the dig at his appearance. Usually he had a relaxed demeanor but he always saw the girl references as a blow to his ego. When that happened, it always made him angry. After a four hour long walk, the two Akatsuki members arrived at the hideout. Sasori walked to his room without anymore words for his partner. Deidara headed to the kitchen, a promising aroma in the air. He had not eaten in almost half a day and the smell of the food was enticing. He saw Konan walk out, only stopping briefly to tell him, "Dinner is pilaf." before leaving. He wrinkled his nose. Pilaf was his least favourite food. That topped the bad day he was having as he ate his meal. He wearily dragged himself to the bathroom, his feet hurting as he did so. Opening the door, he saw Itachi trying himself. Deidara froze at the sight, not believeing what he was seeing. Itachi was no man. He was quite clearly a woman. She had C-cup breastsand Deidara's eyes fell lower, seeing the small hairless mound between her legs.

"I-Itachi? Y-You're a woman? How?" Deidara asked, flabbergastered. He knew Itachi was a man. So why was he appearing to be a woman?  
The young Uchiha wrapped a towel around herself, her long raven hair loose and damp from the bath. "Because I am a female. I preferred to keep the fact I was a woman quiet. My Father was disappointed that I was a girl when I was born, so since then I have disguised myself as a man, to please him." She sighed, her crimson eyes reflecting weariness. "I suppose I can't ask you to keep it a secret? It would raise a lot of questions if you told anyone."  
"Itachi Uchiha…I still need to pay you back for how you humiliated me…how you put down my art…how you looked down upon me because of your eyes. I will not keep your secret, as part of my payback." Deidara stormed out of the bathroom, an evil look in his eyes.

_'I can't believe Deidara has found out I'm actually a woman. The reason I kept it quiet was because of Father. I wanted to please him when I was young. I wanted him to be proud of me. The Uchiha clan has had a lot of successful, strong ninja and Father wanted me to be his successful son. When Sasuke came along, I wanted to keep it a secret. I really did. Seeing his sweet face as a baby, I knew I had to look after him and care for him, no matter what. He needed me. Father never treated Sasuke well; he was terrible to him in fact. My only choice was to look after him. I was a good big 'brother' to him. As I grew older, it grewer harder to disguise my femininity. I bound my breasts with bandages and dressed like a male ninja. No one questioned me. They honestly believed I was a male. I have never told Sasuke the truth. To him, I am his big brother. Since the massacre of the clan, I have missed Sasuke. With my illness, I fear that I will not be around much longer. I have to keep alive, so Sasuke can be Konohagakure's hero. Now, because Deidara has told, I can no longer keep up the disguise of a male. I have to look the way I was meant to-like a female.'_

Itachi Uchiha sighed as she stared into the mirror. Ever since Deidara had told everyone her secret, she had to give up the disguise of a male. She now dressed in a black satin shirt, black pants and shoes with the Akatsuki cloak. She expected Kisame to treat her differently now but he treated her the same way as before. He was respectful to the fact she didn't want to talk about why she was disguised as a male for so many years. The day was going to be a relaxing one. They were all having a day at a private beach close by. Itachi didn't have a swimsuit, so Konan had been nice enough to buy her one. The time had come to try it on. It was a red bikini. The bottom sat nicely on her body but the top was a little small, revealing a bit of cleavage. The raven haired Uchiha blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was the first time she had ever worn a swimsuit and she felt a little embarrassed. Konan nodded her approval at Itachi's appearance, a smile lighting her amber eyes.

"You look beautiful, Itachi. You look really beautiful. It is time to head to the beach. I hope you're ready.""Konan…it's very revealing. Look at the top. Is it meant to show so much?" Itachi fretted, considering staying inside and not leaving the hideout."Yes…you have a lovely figure. You should show it off. Besides, look at my bikini. It shows the same amount yours does. Don't worry. Just put this sarong on over it until we reach the beach." She fastened a sarong around Itachi's waist before the two of them headed to the beach.

_'Sitting on the beach in a pair of black board shorts. I don't like the beach that much but I am not going to incur the wrath of the Leader. All of the Akatsuki are here, except for the two girls. Konan is going to look great. She always does in a bikini. It is a shame she is the Leader's girl. I would love to have gotten a chance to date her, then see what she was like in the bedroom. I have been with two other females. Nothing special, really. A good release but they weren't two bright. Itachi still angers me, even though she is a woman. Those eyes…I still wish to get my revenge. I will-'_

Deidara's train of thought was cut short when the two female members arrived. Konan looked stunning in a black bikini, her supple frame complimented by the tight bikini. Leader's eyes looked her over before a look of approval entered his Rinnegan eyes. She walked over to him and stood at his side before hugging him. "I'm glad you like it, Nagato. Even if you won't say so." She whispered in his ear. His hands made their way to her butt, where he gently squeezed. "Who said I would never say it?"  
Deidara's jaw dropped as Itachi dropped the sarong self-consciously. He couldn't help but stare. He still despised her, he still wanted to make her pay for his defeat at her hands but he couldn't help but feel something at seeing her like that. She looked beautiful, almost innocent, as the sun shone down on her hair and skin, making it shine. Deidara gulped, trying to compose herself. Konan was beautiful, sure, but the sight of Itachi that way was something else.

"Looking good." Kisame winked at his partner, who blushed at his compliment. He handed her a drink, which the Uchiha accepted with thanks and began to drink. Kisame noticed the looks Deidara was sneaking the raven haired maiden and he smirked to himself. 'So much for him hating her. He's looking at her so hard, I'm surprised he hasn't busted his eyeballs.' The blue skinned man thought to himself. He would protect Itachi from harm. After all, Itachi wasn't just his partner in Akatsuki, she was also his friend.  
"Thank you, Kisame. So, umm…I want to challenge you to a race in the water. I bet I can outswim you." Itachi cheekily said, her crimson eyes glittering.  
"Is that so?" Kisame asked, an eyebrow raised. "Well, you're on. Last one to the water is a rotten egg. Before we do, what do I get if I beat you?"  
"Anything you want." The young Uchiha whispered, not actually thinking through what she had just said to him. She ran for the water and swam as fast as she could. Kisame ran in and began swimming also. Try as Itachi might, she could not outswim Kisame. The pair landed on the shore, Itachi panting. The sun shone on her skin and her wet bikini clung to her body like a second skin.

Kisame pulled her close and before she knew it, he was kissing her, his hand gently cupping the back of her head. Itachi was shocked by his sudden kissing, and how gentle he was being with her. Soon, she kissed him back, not caring that Hidan was catcalling and the others were staring. All she could think about was the moment. Never had she been kissed like that, not for a long time.  
'How dare he kiss her in front of everyone! This sucks!' Deidara couldn't help but be bothered at the sight of it. He felt conflicting emotions within him. Part of him wanted her dead, another part was jealous, another part of him felt lust at the sight of her. Never had he felt that way with a woman. The other two women had been nothing like her.  
"Time to eat, Kisame and Itachi. Itachi, time for your medication." Konan called to the pair of them. The two stopped their kiss and sat down to eat.

_'It has been a week since the trip to the beach. Kisame said nothing about our kiss. All I can say is is that the kiss felt incredible. Kisame is quite gentle for a man of his size. Deidara seems to stare at me quite a lot. I think he may have a crush on me. To be honest, I feel strange around him. He is a credit to the Akatsuki. He…also asked me out on a date. It seems completely out of the left field. At first, I said no. After a while, I decided to give it a chance. What could I lose?'_

Itachi finished zipping up her long silk dress, the final touches done for her getting ready. The young Uchiha looked beautiful in a black silk gown, her hair down in waves, simple high heels, and a light red lipstick. She was nervous but ready. Sighing, she left the sanctuary of her room to go to the living area where Deidara was waiting, dressed in a black suit. He wanted to make an impression on her. He had decided on his payback. He was going to seduce her, sleep with her, then dump her. All he had to do was make the Uchiha maiden fall for him. He couldn't help but whistle with approval at the sight of Itachi as she walked into the room. He offered his arm to her and led her outside. Once there, he used his clay to form a giant bird which he helped her onto and then got onto it himself. They headed to a nearby resteraunt which didn't know or care they were Akatsuki.

They were brought their entrees. Itachi slowly began to eat, her head down. Secretly, her illness had gotten worse so she was feeling a little weaker. She didn't show her illness. She suffered in silence with it. She knew she would eventually die. She just hoped Sasuke would be strong enough to fight her.  
"So, Itachi…is there something going on between you and Kisame? That kiss on the beach between the pair of you was quite passionate." Deidara looked up from his food at his date, curiousity filling him. He wanted to know if Kisame was going to interfere in his plans.  
"No…we just shared a kiss. That was as far as it went. No one's kissed me like that since my lover a long time ago." Itachi quietly spoke before drinking from a glass of wine. She was able to have a couple of glasses without it interfering with her medicine. All it would do was make her feel warm and fuzzy.

"I see. Well, I'd like to keep dating you, if it is possible. I am very fond of you. You are very intriguing." Deidara finished eating and their main meals arrived. As the meal progressed, the mood between the two became more relaxed, more intimate. Deidara was looking into her eyes and holding her hands as they talked about various topics. "Do you really look down upon my art form? It is really talented."  
"No, I had to defeat you. So that you would join the Akatsuki. The Leader said you would be a valuable asset and you are."  
Deidara was pleased at hearing that. 'So she doesn't really look down my art, huh? Interesting.' After the two of them could eat no more, Deidara paid the bill and the two went back to the hideout. In the doorway, Deidara made his move. He began to gently kiss her, his hands in her hair. She was shocked at the sudden kissing, but she began to kiss him back, her mouth melding with his. He deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. Itachi responded back feverishly, her lips being slightly yet pleasurably crushed by his. Soon, the kiss went to her neck. His lips passionately kissed her neck and behind her ear, making her sigh a bit. It started to make her shiver. His left hand gently began to caress her left breast as he kissed her neck.

"D-Deidara? Not here…not here…" Itachi gasped, pleasure running through her body. She didn't want anyone else to see them doing that. She didn't know if it was the wine, but Deidara was looking more and more attractive by the minute.  
The young blonde nodded and picked her up bridal style. He carried her into his bedroom, shut the door with his foot and lay her on the bed. He then knelt over her stomach and began kissing her neck again. He was getting the reaction he wanted out of her. She wasn't noisy like the other girls he'd been with. His hands began to roam her body. They squeezed her breasts before one went down the front of her dress. He unhooked her bra and took it off. He unzipped her dress and took it off of hr. The young Uchiha didn't object but conflicting emotions filled her.  
'Should I really be letting him do this? I mean, we have only just been out on our first date. I will end up losing my virginity to him if I don't watch out.'

Itachi was fretting on the inside. She was thinking of getting him to stop when he suddenly began to lick her left nipple, his right hand on the other. The mouth on his hand began to lick at her nipple also. Itachi's breathing was beginning to hitch as Deidara began to suck her nipple while the tongue on his hand continued to lick her other one. He was getting a definiate reaction out of her; she softly began to sigh, her breathing coming as a gasp.  
He lowered his hand down her stomach to her panties where he began to softly rub her through them. Itachi's sighing became almost whimpering with need. She looked at him, her cheeks pink with pleasure. "D-Deidara…"  
Deidara could sense she needed more so with care he lowered her panties and gently slid a finger inside of her. He found her most sensitive point and began to rub her there while he sucked gently on her nipple.

It didn't take long until Itachi was whimpering like mad, her cheeks the colour of roses. Her body gently thrashed as pleasure went through her body. She soon reached her climax and she cried his name out, the normally quiet Uchiha unable to hold in her passion any longer. Deidara smirked and raised his head. "It is time for my needs, now." He stripped of all his clothes and sat down on the bed. Itachi ran her hands down his smooth chest, trying to touch every inch of him. She couldn't help but stare at the sight of his naked body. She had seen her lover like that long ago, but that's as far as it went. His member was fully erect and Itachi's eyes stared at it. She wasn't sure about what she was doing. It felt so wrong to her. She couldn't help the way she felt. Her hand reached out and stroked it, the skin silky to the touch. Deidara climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck, his body pressing against her. She could feel the tip of his length pressing against the lips of her sex. "I need you, Itachi." He voiced huskily, his voice deep with need. "Are you ready?"  
"Y-Yes…please, be gentle. I haven't done this before." Itachi whispered, her eyes closing with nervousness and a little fear.

"You haven't? I thought you said you had a lover in the past." Deidara was a little confused by her request, but he would oblige her. Inwardly, he smirked. His revenge would be even more painful for the Uchiha now. He'd be her first and then he would dump her.  
"Kissing and touching is the extent to which we reached. With all my duties, I was far too busy to be worrying about this sort of stuff."  
Deidara shrugged and then slowly he entered her, watching her back arch with discomfort and pain. Soon he was in her all the way and he began to slowly thrust, watching the pain slowly subside from her eyes. He began to thrust harder and faster as he watched the moonlight glint on her hair.

'It has been seven months since I did the deed with Itachi. At first I was not going to date her again as part of my revenge but as time went by, I found myself with each passing moment unable to just dump and leave her. She has been avoiding me a little bit. She seems guarded, almost like she is hiding a secret. She has become someone who means something. I go about my daily missions as does she and sometimes we go on a date. We haven't been on a date in three weeks. I don't know why she is avoiding me but I am going to get to the bottom of it. Ever since that first night, she and I have made love five times. She is a little shy but I can make her respond to me. She's so beautiful. I think…I may have deep feelings for her. That's so stupid as I still despise her and the Sharingan deep down.'

"Itachi! Why have you been avoiding me, hmm? What have I done for you to be avoiding me?" Deidara snapped, cornering the young woman in her chair.  
"I have my reasons, Deidara. Just leave me alone. Please." She put her head in her hands, feeling weary and unwell. Her illness was getting worse by the day; she predicted she didn't have long left to live.  
"Look at me. I deserve to know why you have been avoiding me. Do you want to break up? Is that it? Tell me!" Deidara snapped, making her look at him. He had been on edge lately. A month earlier, his partner Sasori had been killed by his Grandmother and Sakura Haruno. He had been assigned a new partner, Tobi, whom he despised.  
"I'm pregnant." She told him bluntly, her eyes filled with pain. "Seven months pregnant. You got me pregnant. I don't know what to. The Leader will not like this."

"You're…pregnant?" He asked in a whisper, stunned. That explained a lot. He'd overheard her saying to Kisame that due to her illness, she would not be able to fight as much. He knew the real reason. When they'd slept together that time after their first date, he had made her pregnant. She did seem to have a baby bump which she had tried to conceal. He was going to be a Father. He felt stunned, conflicted.  
"Y-Yes…I am." Itachi's eyes filled with tears and she covered her face once more.  
Deidara put his arm around her and held her close. "Listen to me. This will work out. So, I'm going to be a Father, am I? That is a lot to take in." He put his other hand on her stomach and gently rubbed. He felt a kicking at his hand and he couldn't help but smile about it. He was still stunned, but part of him liked the idea of a child. A little being he could train in art, a son or daughter to raise to appreciate the art he created.

"It'll be okay, Itachi. I'll look after the both of you. You and our baby. I'm usually not the nuturing type but I promise to look after you."  
"Senpai is going to be a Daddy! Eee!" Tobi squealed, having heard Deidara talking to Itachi about it.  
"Can it, Tobi! No one else can know!" Deidara snarled, his eyes narrowed with anger at his simple partner. He made a clay spider and sent it running at Tobi. He detonated it, causing Tobi to go running off.  
"That was close." Itachi whispered, her hair covering her face now. She didn't know what the future would hold. All she knew was that time was running out for her and she didn't know if the baby would be born before she died.

"Deidara…you know I'm dying? I'm afraid our baby won't be born before the end of me. It scares me. It really does scare me."  
"Hush, Itachi. It'll be okay, I promise." He took her into his arms and held her tight. That was all he could do. He knew that she was dying. He just didn't want to face that reality.

It had been a week since Deidara found out about Itachi's pregnancy and he was excited. He had taken Itachi to a beautiful, secluded spot. It was the private beach but a closed off part. He snuck her in there with a picnic lunch and some cold drinks. It was all of Itachi's favourite foods. The pair of them were enjoying a cold drink while sitting on the cliff face. "It is so beautiful here, Deidara. I wish I could have brought Sasuke here. I'm sure he would have loved it."  
Deidara smiled and picked some grapes out of the picnic basket. Slowly, one by one, he put them into her mouth and watched her eat them. Itachi couldn't help but smile at the gesture. It was truly romantic. The sun had just begun to set, lighting the skt with beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow. Their hair glittered in the light.

"I love you, Itachi. I hated you at first. You hurt my pride and looked down upon my eyes. I still don't like those eyes but I love you." Deidara looked down at the rocks below, thinking about recent events. He had been very busy ever since Kakuzu and Hidan met their ends. More pressure was put on the other Akatsuki members to achieve the goals Leader had. This was one of those rare moments that almost never come.  
"I love you too, Deidara. I'm going to die, though. Are you sure you wish to be with me for that?" She hugged him, kissing his forehead.  
"I want to be with you for now and forever." He then kissed her and laid her down, opening her kimono. Sometimes, you had to show you loved someone.

_'Today is it. Today she will find out the surprise I've been hiding. I've been planning it for the past two weeks. Despite her sickness, she is looking well. Her breasts have gotten a little bigger, her stomach a little larger, she seems to have a glow of health. She looks more beautiful than ever.'_

Itachi awoke to see rose petals on the floor. She stretched and yawned before following them. They lead through the hideout to Deidara's door. Opening it, she saw the petals lead to his bedside table. A velvet ring box sat on the table open. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a huge diamond. A note was behind the box. "Will you?" At the sight, her eyes filled with tears. Deidara wanted to marry her. She couldn't believe it. She left the room with the box behind to go to the kitchen. Konan sat at the table in a black silk kimono. A cup of tea was in front of her, as was some toast.  
"Itachi, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Konan looked concerned for her.  
"Deidara proposed…and I have to leave today. Sasuke is finally ready to fight me. Tell him I'm sorry." Itachi ran off and got ready to leave the hideout. She would die today, she knew it. Deep down she could feel that and she was at peace with it. Though, she was conflicted also. She was worried about the baby. There was no way the baby could be born in time.

"There's no way you are going to do this, Itachi. You have the baby to think about. At least wait until the baby's born before you think about facing your brother." Konan's voice was stern as she grabbed the young Uchiha's arm. "You are extremely intelligent…why can't you see that's a bad idea?"  
Itachi sighed unhappily. "I guess you're right." She wanted peace and quiet so she walked out into solitude of the secluded area. She stood on the cliff edge. "So peaceful here…"  
"Itachi? What are you doing here on your own? Did you see your surprise?" Deidara was surprised to see her there on her own. He wondered why she had left the Akatsuki hideout, seeing she was technically on leave. Once the Leader had found out about her pregnancy, he insisted on making her stay there. Deidara had picked up her workload. He worked harder then ever but it was all worth it. After all, he got to make more art to use against people.  
"I did and I'm so sorry…I can't. I can't marry you. I just can't. I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry? What, am I not good enough to marry you?" Deidara was angry and hurt at her rejection.  
"I'm dying, Deidara. I can't put you through the hurt of marrying me, only for me to die." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the man she loved. She couldn't do that to him. It was better this way.

"So instead you reject me and my love for you? How does that make sense? You're so selfish! Stop thinking of yourself!" Deidara yelled at her, getting close to her. He was tempted to hit her across the backed away from him, seeing the almost murderous look on his face. Tears blurred her vision. Deidara advanced on her, not seeing anything through his black vision. He got close and he slapped her, knocking her back. She stumbled and then fell back. She screamed as she fell; she had been close to the cliff's edge and the slap had knocked her back. Her screams knocked some sense into Deidara, who realised what he had done. Quickly summoning a clay bird, he flew down and grabbed her. She had hit her head on the rock face. Luckily, she was still alive but barely. He flew with her back to the hideout where he carried her inside. "Someone, help! She fell off the cliff and hit her head! Help!"

Tobi saw her in his arms and took her. "Tobi help her!" He took her to the medic bay where Zetsu was. Per the Leader's request, Zetsu was to learn some first aid skills. He bandaged her head and put her in a bed. "There's nothing more I can do, Deidara. Her wound is pretty bad. Sit with her." He vanished into the floor. Deidara ran to her side and took her hand. "Itachi…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Please forgive me. Don't die. Please, our baby…please…" All fabric of his being felt like it had been ripped out. All he wanted was for her to live.  
"Deidara, it's okay…I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to go through the pain of losing me. I guess I was wrong to deny your proposal…" She was racked by a nasty cough. Her breathing was becoming more shallow by the minute. Her grip on his hand slacked, and her eyes closed. She was gone.

"No…" Deidara shook his head, his blond fringe flicking as he did so in denial. "Please…no! Wake up! Itachi? Itachi?" He gently shook her but it did no good. His eyes filled with tears and he began to scream with sorrow. Itachi was gone, lost. Her and their baby was lost to him. "ITACHI!"

The Akatsuki gathered on the secluded cliff face, surrounded by fir trees. They were gathered around a grave, freshly dug by Zetsu. Inside a glass coffin lay Itachi. She was dressed in a pure white gown, her hair flowing around her. In her hands she held a picture frame. Inside was a picture of her and Sasuke from when they were young. "As we lay one of our most talented members to rest, let us not forget the time we all knew Itachi Uchiha. She was one of the most talented ninja in the world. May she rest in peace. Her and child." Leader and Zetsu lowered Itachi's coffin into the ground and then all the members lay flowers upon it. Deidara was trying to keep composed but it was hard. His lip trembled and he fought back tears. Konan began to sing Danny Boy and the other members joined in the song to show their respect for their fallen comrade. Zetsu had wanted to eat her but under special orders from the Leader he did not. He respected the order. As the song finished the members began to cover the coffin until it was completely covered. One by one, they left to go back to the hideout. Deidara remained behind, kneeling at Itachi's graveside. On her gravestone it had her clan's symbol, her name and the dates of her birth and death, respectedly.

Tears of grief fell down his face. Never did he expect to love her so much. He never expected to fall in love with her, but he did. His tears were for his lost love and his child. Never would he love again, and never would he be able to get over the pain, guilt and grief he felt. Rain soon fell. It was like the heavens were weeping for the loss of the young woman and her baby. The rain soaked through his clothes and drenched him to the bone. Time was meaningless now. Now he lost Itachi and his child, nothing mattered to him. Not even his art.

Deidara lay on his bed after his mission, his face in the pillow. It had been a month since Itachi died. He cried every night for her loss; it affected everything he did. He couldn't eat properly, he hadn't slept, he could barely do his job. He missed her so badly. Sometimes he went into her room just to be in her bed. Her scent still remained on her pillows. Sometimes, if he hugged the pillow just right, he could swear he was hugging her. Softly, he began to sing the words to 'Ohne Dich' by Rammstein for her. As the chorus suggested, the hours, the minutes, the seconds were meaningless without her. "I miss you, Itachi. Please know I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

A soft glow entered the room, pure like untouched snow. A hand stroked his hair, a whisper of lips touched his head. He looked up and saw the spirit of Itachi. It was the most beautiful sight he had seen. "I don't blame you. I fell. That wasn't your fault. I love you. Now, sleep." Her lips grazed his forehead and his eyes closed. For the first time in a month, he slept. He only dreamt of her, the sweetest dream of all.

*Fin*


End file.
